Isshin Kurosaki x Shunsui Kyoraku The bet
by KenpachiHisagi
Summary: After Shunsui loses a bet against the new captain of Squad 8, he has to pay for it with his body. Yaoi, hints at Shunsui Kyoraku x Coyote Starrk and Isshin Kurosaki x Toshiro Hitsugaya


It all started with a simple bet. A bet of perversion, but a simple one none the less.

"The first one to kill a hollow wins!" Isshin yelled happily "the loser has to uke for the winner!"

Shunsui had agreed to the bet. He thought, no 'knew, that he would win and had wondered what the Shiba would look like begging for more. But, what he hadn't considered was how much faster Isshin could release his Zanpakuto. If he had thought about it he should have realized that he had a high chance of losing.

But he hadn't thought about it. And now he was paying for it with his body.

"Relax," Isshin cooed softly as he bit down on the older's neck.

After the war with the Quincy, Isshin Kurosaki had been made the captain of squad eight and Ichigo been made the vice-captain of squad thirteen. The twins were currently attending the academy.

Shunsui was completely naked and had his hands tied above his head by the other captain's obi belt. Isshin smirked at the man's body and quickly stripped of his own uniform as well. The head-captain couldn't help but grown when he saw the size of the other. Never before had Shunsui been the uke in a relationship and he knew that it would hurt to have something that large in him.

Isshin smirked at his reaction and slipped four fingers into his superior's mouth. He shivered softly when Shunsui closed his eyes and wrapped his tongue around the fingers, wetting them. The Shiba tasted like sweat and blood; something that had always turned Shunsui on. Even if he had never wanted to admit it.

As much as he wanted to keep the fingers in that wonderful mouth for longer, Isshin had to remove them. He gently trailed them down the spine of his soon to be lover before coming to his entrance. After a few seconds of teasing, Isshin pushed one of his fingers into the other.

He shivered at the tightness and curled his finger. Shunsui was definitely a virgin; his walls were contracting tightly against only one finger. Isshin was almost afraid of adding another finger before he remembered who the other man was. With that thought in mind, he thrusted the remaining three fingers in.

"Fuck," Shunsui hissed at the pain.

Isshin chuckled and lowered his head to between his lover's legs. He met Shunsui's eyes as he took him into his mouth. His tongue wrapped around it as he bobbed his head.

"A-Ah," Shunsui moaned now thrusting back against the fingers.

He wanted more of the man that would soon take his ass. But he didn't want to beg; no, begging was not something that Shunsui did; ever. Instead, he hoped that the man would understand what he wanted by the movements of his body.

Isshin chuckled again, with the head of the head-captain's dick pressed against the back of his throat. The action sent vibrations down Shunsui's staff, causing him to moan even louder. With the last moan, Isshin pulled away from the treat in his mouth but kept thrusting his fingers in as deep as they would allow.

"If you want more, you'll have to beg." He teased the older.

Shunsui moaned softly "Fine, please," he begged "fuck me."

Isshin couldn't help but let out a full laugh at the 'begging' of the older man. But he let it slide and removed his fingers. He grabbed the legs of his lover and hocked them around his neck.

With only a look as a warning, he slammed into the tight heat. Both men moaned at the feeling. One at the tightness that had surrounded his heated flesh and the other at the feeling of being filled to his fullest capacity.

"So damn tight," Isshin moaned.

After that, neither of them said a word as their bodies continued to work together. Isshin slammed into his lover hard, looking for the spot that would make him scream with pleasure. He knew that he had found it when he felt the man clench around him and let out a loud scream of pleasure.

Isshin smirked, and continued to aim for that spot. The elder shinigami let out a silent scream of pleasure as Isshin took his neglected staff into his, rough, right hand. They were both growing close to having their release.

The squad eight captain realized this and started speeding up his thrusts. With a hard hit straight on his prostate, both men came with a scream of a name, but not the name of their current partner.

"Coyote!" Shunsui screamed in pleasure as his seed coated Isshin's hand and both of their chests.

"Toshiro!" was the name that Isshin called as he filled the head-captain with his seed.


End file.
